Nothing Else Matters
by Lily
Summary: It takes place 4 years down the road, Serena & Darien are yet to know Reeny are their future daugh


Nothing Else Matters 

By : Lily 

Rated : G !!! 

________________________________________________________ 

Darien could see a figure in white coming closer towards him. He smiled brightly and put Reeny down. Reeny's grin broadened too when she saw Serena and waved happily. 

Darien couldn't help but admire his girlfriend's physique and the way she carried herself. Hell, he's only a guy ! She hadn't changed much through the 4 years he had since known her, but bloomed with the promise of maturity and serenity like her name. 

He ran a hand through his dark hair before giving her a slight wave. He secretly still prefered her ex-normal greeting way : crashing in to him at full speed. 

Serena gave him a small grin but her expression darkened immediately when she saw a smiling Reeny. She held back stinging tears and turned abruptly away. 

Darien opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was "Uh..." He ran after Serena. 

Reeny gulped at the get-away-from-my-guy look that Serena shot her. If looks could kill, then the pink-haired girl would have been dead long ago. 

She looked at Darien's running form chasing Serena for a moment before turning and heading towards Lita's house. Lita's cooking never failed to cheer her up. 

________________________________________________________ 

"Serena !" called Darien. 

"Just leave me alone, Darien." 

"I would if you'd explain this whole dumb thing." 

"You're the expert in science, surely you'd know human chemistry." retorted Serena. 

"But I don't understand. Give me a chance. What did I do ?" pleaded Darien. 

"God ! People with eyes could see. You and Reeny. There's even a bigger thing between you and her than me and you." 

"What ?" Darien asked, dumbfounded. 

"And the fact the she's clinging to you like a leech and you not minding doesn't help either." said Serena, waving off Darien's wide eye look. 

"Are you saying that ?" 

"Yes, I am ! Are you stupid or what ?" snapped Serena. 

"I have absolutely nothing to do with her. Serena, if Reeny was like 20 years old, then I'll say you have every reason to suspect me. But a 11 year old ? Are you crazy ?" 

Serena felt her self control gone with the wind. All her frustrations were winding up and up. She wanted to just scream and forget everything. She wanted to leash out her temper at someone, and she did. 

Darien got a resounding slap that echoed through place. 

He stared at the furious Serena, well beyond shock. She seemed horrified but pleased nonetheless. 

"Serena...." he croaked. 

"I'm tired of this. If you like that Reeny so, so, so, much, just ..." 

"Breakup with you ?" whispered Darien. 

"Yeah." 

"But..." 

"There's nothing more to say between us. You've got your choice, I've got my freedom. Isn't that what you want ?" said Serena solemnly. 

"You are crazy..." 

"If I am, fine. So what ? You're free, just go and bed her now !" screamed Serena. "I don't need you. All this destiny stuff is just make believe. It's crazy. You're crazy anyway." 

It was Darien's turn to get very angry. He wanted to show this girl what he really felt, and all...and she's asking him to bed Reeny ? CRAZY ! 

"AARGH ! I will not argue with you," shouted Darien and he stomped away. 

________________________________________________________ 

Serena stared at the stampede of a frustrated prince. Suddenly, she felt so...queasy. It was as if her breakfast was inching their way upward. So... uncomfortable. Tears sprang to her eyes and slowly dripped down. 

She wanted to call out Darien's name. The place was deserted. He was the only one that could help her. Serena leaned against a pillar for support. She felt so weak, a different feeling from those she get when her powers are drained. This was weird. 

Her hold on the pillar weakened. The queasiness in her was worse. Darien was still stampeding away, oblivious and not turning back to face her. Cold fingers of darkness threatened. 

The darkness took over her, washing across her. The queasiness vanished. She fell, deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. 

________________________________________________________ 

Darien couldn't sit still in his chair. His small quarrel with Serena worried him. It wasn't like her to make such suggestions and lewd ones too. All he wanted to do was just get into the light of things but she just slapped him. 

His hand ran up to the place where Serena had hit him. It still stinged. But it wasn't much, compared to the gnawing hurt he felt in his heart. 

________________________________________________________ 

Everything was white. Everything was clean. Everything was sterilized. Everything was peaceful. All except her. 

Serena stared up at the ceiling, wondering why she was there. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, but in vain. They remained as cluttered up as the things under her bed at home. 

She missed her family. She missed her brother. She missed her friends. She missed her cat. Most of all, she missed Darien. 

"Miss Tsukino." rang a clear voice. 

"Yes ?" she asked uncertainly. 

A face came into view as Serena sat up wobbily. It was concerned, questioning and assuring. 'A doctor' thought Serena. 

"Good to see you finally woke up." 

Serena registered this information. "How long ?" 

"Two days. The nurses had to inject food into your veins. We've contacted your family but now visiting hours are over." 

"Two days ?" Serena repeated. 

"Yes. You were emotionally drained and weakened when you came in. It was just a matter of time. Not to worry, though, the nurses here will fatten you up." said the doctor with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Thanks." Serena managed a weak smile. 

________________________________________________________ 

Darien was positively, totally worried. He hadn't seen Serena for two days and no one was at the Tsukino residence. Not even Reeny. He dare not even try asking the Senshi. If they learned of the fight, he would be wet charcoal now. 

He had called the office where she worked but they just said that she had resigned. He had forgotten eveything that had hapened two days ago. All he was concerned now was his Serena. 

________________________________________________________ 

"The reports had came back from the lab." said Doctor Grant. 

"Okay." replied Serena, making herself comfortable in the chair. 

She had been an outpatient at the hospital since she was discharged 3 days ago. 

"I've got news. Bad or good the way you see it." 

"Well, I'm ready." 

"You're pregnant." 

Serena had difficulty believing the doctor's words. Just a sentence, two words, thirteen letters. And now... her world would be different. 

"How long gone ?" 

"Three months." replied the doctor, waiting to see some emotion from Serena. 

~silence~ 

"I don't believe it. This is just so..." 

~The doctor braced himself.~ 

"GREAT !" 

Dr. Grant gave an inaudible sigh of relief. 

"Do you know who the father is ?" 

Serena blushed redder than a fully ripe tomato. Her thoughts returned to the night her parents were away, when she and Darien play. (I'm not hentai-minded ! It just rhymes.) She was carrying his baby. It filled her with indescribable joy. Her thoughts raced to the other night, when she and Darien fight. (rhymes again) 

"Yes." she said, almost regretfully. 

The doctor mistook her tone. "Legitimate ?" 

"Totally." she smiled. "We just had a misunderstanding." 

"Thank God. But, you must be extremely careful." 

"I will." 

"You almost had a miscarrige that night you were admitted." 

"I did ?" Serena was filled with fear. 

"Almost. But you are a fast healer. I'm quite puzzled by that." voiced the doctor, 

"Oh. That...er... runs in the family." 

"It's nice to have a patient like that, you know. I gather that your delivery wouldn't be a problem then. Just be extra careful. This world has many perils at every corner." 

"I will, Doctor." Serena smiled knowingly. Of course she had seen and been in more of those dangers than this veteran doctor had in his whole life. 

________________________________________________________ 

Serena waited patiently for the lift to arrive. Her thoughts were all haywired. She smiled and patted her unshowing belly lovingly. Even without him, she was sure this baby is gonnabe alright and safe. 

"Hi, Miss Serena !" 

Serena turned to see Darien's apartment's cleaning lady. 

"Hi, Mrs Tim." 

"Why are you here ? Visiting ?" 

"Um, no." 

"You're sick ? Aiyah, where's Darien ? Didn't he accompany you ?" 

Serena smiled at her briefly, taking in the elder lady's white coat ensemble. The lift chimed it's arrival. Serena glanced at the opening doors. 

"I'm sorry, I have to go now." she ignored the last question. 

Poor Mrs. Tim could only stare. 

________________________________________________________ 

The door bell rang and rang. 

"ANDREW ! Go get it !" shouted Darien grumpily. 

All was quiet for a moment before door banging sounded. This time much much louder. It took Darien's foggy brain to finally notice that someone was banging his door. 

'Serena ?' His heart leaped. 

He almost pulled the door out from it's hinges. 

"WHAT ?" 

His brain screamed in dissapointment as all that stood in front of him was an aging old lady ! 

"Darien, that's not a way to greet guests." 

Andrew chuckled, coming into view from behind the lady. 

"Yes. Mrs. Tim. How can I help you ?" 

"You're a useless guy, Darien." Mrs. Tim launched into her attack. 

"What ?" 

"I thought better of you. You don't even know your girlfriend's whereabouts. Sleeping like a pig." 

"What ?" 

"Even when Serena was in the hospital you didn't even visit her." 

"She's in the what ?" 

Darien froze. 'Serena in the hospital. Serena's in the hospital. Serena's in the hospital.' his mind repeated irritatingly. 

"What kind of boyfriend are you ? She almost had a miscarrige." continued Mrs. Tim. 

"WHAT ?" 

Andrew choked, looking totally suprised. 

Darien stepped back in shock. He shook the poor lady. 

"How did you know ?" "I work at the hospital. I found that out from the nurses." 

"Which hospital ? Quick ? Is she alright ? Is she still there ?" 

"She's under outpatient treatment. Now, Darien, back in my days..." 

Was Darien listening ? Course not. He was already halfway out of the apartment before realising he was dressed in his pajamas. 

________________________________________________________ 

Serena leaned against her pillows. Her family had been so supportive and she was utterly grateful for it. Luna gave her a slight smirk and was rewarded with a pillow on her. 

"Ow, Sere, mothers should be good tempered." 

"Luna..." 

"When are you going to tell the Scouts ? How about Darien ? He deserves to know. After all..." 

"Sshh, Reeny doesn't know that. I don't know. Maybe when I'm ready or maybe when the baby's born ?" 

"That's not the way to do it. It's hard being a single mother. Besides, don't let a stupid quarrel come in the way. It doesn't make sense at all." 

"The whole destiny thing doesn't make sense either, Luna. I could break it. One of our deaths could destroy it." 

"But, it wasn't that way. You're not dead, he's not dead. It's wasn't meant to be this way." 

Serena looked at Luna affectionately. What she couldn't tell anyone else, she could tell Luna. And she knew Luna could take it to her grave. Luna looked at the blond girl, silent all of a sudden. Her this charge was impossible sometimes. It somewhat reminded her of herself back in Silver Millenium. 

"You should tell him." 

"Yeah, I know. But how ?" 

"Just by words." 

"It's not easy. I had slapped him. He probably hates me. How could not anyone after getting a hit like that. And all he was trying to do is be nice." 

"People change. He's a thinker, Serena. He'd probably had figured it out why you hit him. I don't think he will mind if you had actually explained it to him. He deserves an explaination besides the fact of knowing that he had fathered a child." 

"Yeah, I guess so." Serena said softly. It ached her to think of the hurt she had caused Darien. It wasn't his fault at all. He couldn't possibily want her back at all. 

"I miss him a lot, Luna." 

Luna looked up at the blond sadly. "There's no point in mopping around. Go see him. You've been avoiding him for a month already. That's not a way to continue life." 

"He wouldn't possibily love me back. I had betrayed his trust, accused him of something totally ridiculous and hit him." 

"You said you missed him, right ? Serena, I swear, he misses you a great deal too." 

"I love him, Luna. And now he's gone..." 

________________________________________________________ 

Darien fidgeted nervously. He had let himself in Serena's house since he saw there was light. He stepped in but her parents were not around. They had left a note for Serena on the table saying that Sammy had went to Mika's and there's food in the microwave. 

'Looks like this poor note isn't founded yet.' 

Darien almost had to stop himself for taking three steps at a time. He cautiously tiptoed softly up the stairs up to the second floor. He stopped outside her door. 

All he wanted to do was to fling the door open and give her a huge hug and tell her how much he had missed and love her. But now, he felt fear. What if she rejected him ? 

He couldn't stand to be parted from her again. It was their destiny to be together. How could he be parted from her for the rest of his life ? Mad thought. 

He lived to bask in her golden sunny smile. She was the reason he had died twice for and was willing to do it again and again. 

'So near, yet so far.' he thought wryly. 

Then he stopped dead in his tracks and his brain stop functioning. One sentence. One single sentence that had the power of the world against him. 

"I love him, Luna. And now he's gone..." 

She still loves me ! She loves me ! She does ! Darien wanted to jump up and down and dance the hula right there and then but he restrained himself. Shock wasn't what pregnant lovesick girls need most in the world. 

________________________________________________________ 

Serena stopped in her sentence. A sudden joyful yelp had caught her attention but was quickly muffled. She was curious but she let it past. 'Probably Sammy, Mika and Reeny having fun downstairs.' she thought. 

She curled up languidly on her bed, hugging a huge plush bunny that she intended to save for her baby, whoever it is. 

Three knocks sounded on her bedroom door. Luna yawned lazily. 

"Come in." 

And so Darien did. 

________________________________________________________ 

"Come in." Two softly uttered words tugged his taut heartstrings. He felt every single emotion in the world run madly through him. 

He opened the door slowly. 

Serena looked up. Total shock was displayed on her features as her jaw threatened to fall off. She tried to scramble up from her prone position on the bed but had no strength to do so. 

Darien stood there, half-laughing inside at her shock. She had never looked so breathtakingly beautiful. Only one word sprang to his mind. 

ANGEL. 

________________________________________________________ 

Luna was taken aback by Darien's arrival but she was so happy for Serena that she wanted to go on the roof and sing and sing. Unless some disgruntled neighour threw an old boot at her, Luna would continue until morning. 

Luna winked at Darien who stood still at the doorway but he took no notice of the feline. Both of them stared silently at each other, unwilling to break the moment and still trying to register what each saw in front of their (blue !) eyes. 

Serena lay on the bed unmoving, half draped with her comforter and surrounded by her plush bunnies. I don't believe it's him. I don't, I don't. I DO ! her mind screamed out. 

Serena gave him a slight smile and the magical tension eased. Darien grinned widely and made sure Serena returned it in the same watts he had. Serena wasn't to be outdone so she gave him a huge megawatt smile that could compare to the Sun. 

"Hi." whispered Serena shyly. 

Luna slinked away to the roofs. 

"Hi. How are you ?" 

"Fine. You ?" 

"Yeah." 

~silence~ 

"Serena, I've missed you." 

"Oh Darien, I missed you a lot." 

"I heard that..um..." Darien trailed off. 

"Heard what ?" she asked fearfully. 

Darien pointed uneasily to his abdomen. Serena's eyes followed his finger and almost burst out laughing. 

"Yeah. I am." 

"Uh... wh.. I mean uh..." 

"Whose the father ? Well..." 

"Oh, okay. I understand." 

"Sorry, I can't help it if I'm fickle minded. I can't remember whose." 

"That many, eh ?" 

"Nope. Just one." 

Darien shot her a questioning look. Serena kept her laughter in check, looking back at him innocently and uncomprehendingly. 

"Darien, how could I ever go after another guy ?" 

"Well, with all you have, you could." 

"Are you saying that you've come to finalize our goodbye and to tell me that it's over ?" Serena's voice quavered. 

"Serena. Silly girl." Darien's gaze softened as he once again held the shaking girl in his arms. 

"Darien. I missed you so, so, so much. It hurts me to know what I've done to you. I know you would never forgive me for it." 

"Sure not, meatballs. I've forgiven you the morning after." 

"You did ?" asked Serena imploringly. 

"Yupe." To show that he meant it, he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers. 

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me." 

"Lemme show you what you mean to me." 

He bent closer and caught her lips tenderly, and gently. Serena felt like bursting to tears again. How could she ever, ever hurt this sweet and sensitive guy ? 

"Love you." they said simulatously. 

Serena gave him another one of her world lighting smiles and set his heart on fire. 

* * * 

The baby ? Well... Little Chibi Reeny smiled and gurgled in the warm sac inside her mother's stomach, wrapped protectively in her parents fierce loving embrace. 

From unborned-hood she had learned the meaning of true love... and nothing else matters. 

________________________________________________________ 

OKAY ! Woweee ! This is the longest fic I've written in one single go and one part. COOL ! I might think of a sequel but I should let things be. Should I ? 

So whatcha think ? Comments wanted and needed. Please and thanks. PEACE ! 

Ja ne ! 

Lily Email or ICQ me stardazed7@hotmail.com 19112563 


End file.
